Knife
The Knife is a melee weapon which features in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV and GTA V. Description GTA San Andreas The Knife is a moderate weapon that allows the player to attack without a firearm and, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, allows stealth kills that don't attract unwanted attention. It takes up the "melee" weapon slot. In GTA San Andreas, some prostitutes and street criminals wield the knife. It is used in many missions in the game like Madd Dogg's Rhymes, Amphibious Assault, The Da Nang Thang, Dam and Blast and Vertical Bird. The Knife is more than just a simple melee weapon. If CJ is aiming behind an opponent, he will execute a stealth kill, quietly slitting the victim's throat, useful when the player is trying to avoid detection and doesn't have a Silenced 9mm. The Knife only produces one wanted star when used to stealth kill a police officer or kills many people in a short amount of time. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Knife resembles the knife used by Sylvester Stallone in the Rambo movies, and is similar in size and shape to the Buck-184 Buckmaster survival knife. Its shape greatly resembles that of the SOG Seal Pup as well. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $100. Alternatively, it can be picked up from Eddie Low during his second encounter and from Dardan Petrela in the mission Bleed Out. Although silent kills like in GTA San Andreas are not in the game, 5 to 6 strikes with the knife will kill an opponent, and it will not warrant the player a wanted level. This can easily kill an enemy on single player or multiplayer because 4 to 6 quick taps of the Circle button on the PlayStation 3 or the B button on Xbox 360 while locked on with this will either kill or critically injure anyone. Armor does not protect against knife attacks. The Knife can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the knife equipped, and pressing the attack button. Some GTA IV players favor the Baseball Bat over the Knife due to higher damage, but the slower attack speed is an opening for the target to return attacks. With the Knife, its possible to kill a target without him being able to recover at all. GTA V Gallery In-game model Image:Knife-GTAVC.jpg|GTA Vice City. Image:Knife-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Knife - GTAIV.png|GTA IV. HUD icons Image:Knife-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Knife-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Knife-GTALCS-HUD.png|GTA Liberty City Stories. Knife-GTAVCS-HUD.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Knife-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Artworks Jason Michaels.png|Jason Michaels' artwork with a knife. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach - Can be found at the southernmost end of the series of back alleys, just behind the Avec Moi Holidays. * Malibu Club, Vice Point - On the second floor after completion of "The Job." * North Point Mall, Vice Point - Can be bought from the Tooled Up tool store for $90 on the first floor of the mall. * Along with the Meat Cleaver, the knife is sometimes dropped by one of the three chefs in the mission Back Alley Brawl who comes out after Tommy Vercetti kills Leo Teal. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Market, Los Santos - Behind the hospital; in front of a loading bay. * Verdant Meadows, Bone County - At the Snake Farm, southwest of the landing strip, between two shacks. * Bone County - In the Unnamed Town, in a trailer park; a block north of Ammu-Nation. * Can be taken from GSF members (after the 100 Gang Tags has been collected) and Street Criminals, as well Prostitutes. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Saint Mark's, Portland - On top of Marco's Bistro. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - It can be found in an alley in southern Downtown. Grand Theft Auto IV * South Slopes, Broker - Can be found in an alley to the south of Hickock St. * Rotterdam Hill, Broker - A Knife is at the far end of an alley south of Brucie's apartment off Asparagus Ave, and another Knife is in the alley behind Jermaine Andrews' apartment building on Mohawk Ave. * Schottler, Broker - Can be found in an alley north of Cayuga Ave. * Charge Island - Can be found on the Bohan/Algonquin to Charge Island off-ramp of the east Borough Bridge, past the toll booths. * South Bohan, Bohan - Can be found in a gated section of land off Attica Ave, stuck in a tree. * Bohan Industrial, Bohan - Can be found in the southernmost garage near the pier, resting on a car body. This Knife is near a Unique Stunt Jump. * Algonquin and Bohan - Can be found in the center on the north pedestrian walkway of the Northwood Heights Bridge. * Middle Park West, Algonquin - Can be found next to the parking lot where Niko acquires Bryce Dawkins' Infernus after completing all of Bernie Crane's missions. * Middle Park, Algonquin - Can be found at the far end of the subterranean rest area, near the restrooms where Luca Silvestri is shot in the mission Meltdown. * Tudor, Alderney - Can be found just off the northbound on-ramp to the Plumbers Skyway, near a decrepit building and some unused railroad tracks. Alternatively, a parking lot is also next to the location, with some scaffolding which the player can easily climb. * some pedestrians use it when they feel threatened Grand Theft Auto V *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $100. *Unlocked at level 1 in GTA Online Trivia *﻿In GTA Vice City, the knife is bent and the tip is very stubby, resembling a Kukri. *In GTA San Andreas, the stealth kill has the same animation as the Hasty knife execution from Rockstar's Manhunt. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the knife can perform a one-hit kill by hitting the target directly with the third stab. *In GTA IV, it is possible to knock a knife out of an opponent's hands with a baseball bat. *There is a glitch in GTA San Andreas involving the Tear Gas. After the Tear Gas is thrown into a crowd, the player can perform a stealth kill on any nearby people. Everyone affected by the gas will undergo the same animation and die at the same time. However there's a rare glitch that if the player performs this within the smoke, they will also die as if someone did the stealth kill on him. Navigation }} de:Messer es:Cuchillo pl:Nóż Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Melee Weapons